Drowning our Sorrow
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Cana sighed stepping into the small bar [...]. They had won. Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. The brunette knew she should be out celebrating with her friends. She should be happier than she was. She was suffering from another heartbreak. Can a certain ice mage help her over her sorrow?


**One Shot: Drowning our Sorrow**

**Summary: Cana sighed stepping into the small bar [...]. They had won. Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. The brunette knew she should be out celebrating with her friends. She should be happier than she was. She was suffering from another heartbreak. Can a certain ice mage help her over her sorrow?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Cana sighed stepping into the small bar that was in a side street far away from the place the guild had settled into. They had won. Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. The brunette knew she should be out celebrating with her friends. She should be happier than she was.

But she could not laugh. She could not be happy when he...

She had just gotten over Macao, who had told her, that she was more like a daughter to him. She heartbreak was the hardest she had ever gone through, and the longest she ever had. Let's just say that the year X783 was not the best she had. But he had helped her through her pain. And before she could realize what was going on, she had fallen head over heels in love with none other than Gray Fullbuster. She was prepared of what was about to come. She had seen it all in her cards.

_It was an unusually quiet day in the guild in the year x784. Macao had dragged Wakaba out of the guild proclaiming all the alcohol was gone, it really was Cana had taken care of that the evening before. Natsu was out on a mission, like team Shadow Gear, Erza and Gray. Elfman and Mirajane were at the bar silently conversing. The Thunder God Tribe had decided to look for some missions for Laxus, who was not there with them. Nabu was walking circles in front of the mission board, being scolded by Reedus, Max and Laki for this._

_She herself had sat down in a quiet, dark corner of the guild with a glass of water. It tasted awfully on her tongue and she missed the sharp taste of alcohol. She had just shuffled her cards and began to read the cards for her friend._

_Natsu would catch a star, Elfman and Mirajane would find something lost, Erza would meet a knight, she herself would meet a king (she concluded that meant telling Gildarts that he was her father), Levy would meet a wall made of iron. And Gray would show the sun to a raindrop._

_She did not really know what all that meant. But after a while it all became clear. Natsu found Lucy, Lisanna came back, Erza had found out that Jellal had changed and his memory was deleted, Cana had made a step towards her goal of telling Gildarts he was her father by telling Lucy. Gajeel and Juvia had joined the guild. This way Levy found her iron wall to support upon. And Gray was able to fulfill his own predicament._

_Cana stayed tough concentrating on her father during that time._

_Then there was the S-Class Exam. She told Gildarts he was her father._

_Acnologia attacked..._

… and all of them lost seven years. Still denying the fact that something was going on between her newly formed crush and the rain woman.

She knew that Lyon Bastia was in love with Juvia. And Cana would have to lie if she had to deny that she wanted Juvia to fall in love with the white haired man. Her wish never came true though.

When she saw Juvia approach Gray , after it was clear Fairy Tail would win, and saw him grin at the bluenette, she could not avert her eyes. She could not look away when he put his hands on the water mage's hips and lifted her up into his arms kissing her on the mouth.

She left the stadium and looked for a small pub. Which brings us back to where we left off. She ignored the cat calls from the drunken men in the pub and went directly to the bar, ordering 5 Tequila shots- all of them just for her alone. After drinking all of them- leaving out the lemon and the salt, as she wanted to taste the alcohol alone.

She looked up hearing a familiar voice to her right ordering the strongest alcohol in the pub. "Oh Hey. Didn't see you there. You're the one who destroyed the MPF. Cana right?", the voice talked to her and she looked at the person and raised a brow. "And you're the ice mage from Lamia, aren't you?" "The name's Lyon.", he smiled at her sadly and she nodded "I totally knew that-", as a response he chuckled "So Lyon what brings you here?", she asked him.

"Lost to Fairy Tail, lost her to Gray. Want to drown my sorrow. And you? Shouldn't you be somewhere celebrating.", Cana raised a brow. The ice mage sure sounded bitter and cold just a second ago. The brunette snorted "Except that we did not lose, I guess we have the same reasons. But I should have known. After all I saw it in my cards. I saw them tip-toeing around each other.", she sighed heavily and looked at Lyon, who looked only at his glass, she ordered her own glass and when she received it, she raised her glass towards Lyon who raised a brow "To drowning our sorrow together."He chuckled and did the same "To drowning our sorrow together."

Together they drank. Glass after glass, barrel after barrel. Cana had to admit that Lyon was a nice guy, politer than Gray by far and a better drinker. He also did not have that stripping habit, she suddenly seemed to find annoying. Suddenly she was aware of how good looking he was, how pleasant his voice sounded.

She did not mind when he asked her if she wanted to take a walk with him, promising to accompany her on her way to the hotel. He did not seem to mind her invitation to her room in said hotel either, when they had reached it. They did a good job drowning their sorrow together and found comfort in each other's presence. Maybe even a bit more than only comfort.

**Somehow I wanted this story to be longer than it is. Which is why I'm not all too happy with it. But oh well. I should be learning anyway right now. I just had to get the plotbunny out of my head so I could concentrate on 'The history of music in the Romantic-Era'. The idea had been spooking around in my head for some time and I'm glad I got it off my mind :D.**

**~Liliana-Chan**


End file.
